Demon Angel
by Artemis-moongoddess89
Summary: Xavier and the other students at the Xavier institute welcome their new teammate Eclair.Powerful and feared Eclair becomes a new asset to the team or is she a liability. Given the chance to change Eclair finds peace before the darkness falls over mutants.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters of X-men Evolution I just liked the series and wanted to add a character of my own Say hello to Eclaire.

Chapter 01:

"Demon Angel"

As Professor Xavier examined the grounds of the Asylum he sighed. Today would be a handful with the new recruit. Maneuvering his high tech wheel-chair Xavier made his way into the Asylum to check in with the front desk to being his sessions with his hopeful recruit. Passing orderly's and Doctors Xavier stopped and looked around for the Nurse's station.

"Can I help u Sir?" one the orderly's had stopped to notice Xavier staring into one of the padded rooms. There was someone hiding in the corner crying. Obviously shaken and not willing to go through anymore testing with the doctors, reaching out towards the six inch glass Xavier felt the pain and anger towards a certain man in her life. The memories flooded into his mind like an open flood gate all of sadness and pain, of a loss, and of betrayal of a man who would do anything to gain what he wanted.

"_**I said can I help u sir**_?" in an instant the memories stopped just as the orderly placed one hand on the professor's shoulder. Looking up abruptly Xavier found the very confused face of the young orderly taking care of patient number 000956738.

"I'm sorry I was looking for the Nurse's desk when I got a little… lost" sheepishly the professor laughed to lighten the mood of suspicion. Shaking his head the Orderly simply laughed and took the handles of the wheel-chair and pushed the professor towards the Nurse's station. Turning around the orderly Xavier finds that the young girl is standing before the six inch glass with her hands just where he had placed his earlier.

"Sister Agatha… I have a guest who got lost in my hallway. Do you think you can help him while I finish _my rounds_?" turning to face the old nun Xavier smiles grandly.

"I believe I may… but if I must say so Mr. Xavier you're the last person I thought I would find to be losing his way here." Smiling deviously the old nun took over Xavier's chair and ushered the young man on his way. Rushing off to complete his check- ups and status patients the young man waved goodbye and went on his way. Looking into the old woman's eye's Xavier found disappointment there.

"Sister Agatha… if I may interject you seem troubled by something. By what I cannot tell, please tell me what has you troubled sister?" Xavier peer's into the Nun's eyes to watch her expression change from disappointment to worry. All in one question Xavier has made a nun sad.

"I'm sorry its one of the patients here… she just reach's to some." Pushing the professor towards his usual visiting room Agatha turns to close the door. Turning to face the professor she finds that his question will not cease till she has told him everything. **Everything**.

"It's the girl you said was special. She refuses to go through with any of these doctors tests and _**They're draining her dry**_. I don't want anything bad happening to her." Sitting on the sofa sister Agatha than began to sob silently into her robe sleeve's. Rolling towards where sister Agatha Xavier found the nun's fears to be well found and laid out.

"I am taking her to my institute today Agatha. There will be no more tests for Éclair she will be safe I promise you this so please for me stop your tears. They do not suit such a fine strong lady." Placing a hand upon the old nun's hand, Xavier wanted to assure her of the safety of her young charge.

"Bless your soul Charles…" standing Agatha went to retrieve the young girl from her room to be taken to Xavier. Éclair Lehnsherr would be welcome at the Xavier school for the gifted.

***

Ill be adding more chapters up in the future please send me some comments on how you like the story so far thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: As I have said I do not own Marvel or its characters but I love the storyline.

Chapter 02:

The arrival of a new ally

Pulling onto the gravel path laid out in the Xavier institute a long stretch Limo hummer pulls up holding its new occupant. Straining to see home once again Charles Xavier turns to the sleeping form of the young woman sleeping in Logan's lap. Smiling at the fatherly warmth Logan seems to be bestowing the young girl with Charles once again turns to find the limo has stopped in front of the steps of his home. Sighing with relief Charles leads his chair towards the ramp and out of the car.

Quite content knowing that his other children were still in their beds, Charles turned to find that Logan was standing behind his chair with the young girl lying within his arms. Slightly moving from the noise and uncomfortable feeling of being held the young woman let out a soft moan. Reaching out for her forehead Charles found she was breaking out into a cold sweat, and her body temperature rising slowly.

"Logan… we should get her inside before her fever becomes much worse." Turning slightly Charles visibly watched as Logan tensed at the mention of _**worse.**_

"Yeah… we should." Moving past Charles Logan started to climb the stairs to the manor when he realized that something quite bone-chilling had started to occur around Éclair and himself. Turning to watch as the top level of gravel and small objects on the ground started to levitate and float about several inches away from the ground. Watching in amazement as everything seemed pulsate with energy Logan turned his attention back to the young girl in his arms. Groaning and tossing within his arms the young girl seemed to be troubled by something in her dreams, brushing her bangs aside Logan seemed to whisper something into the young woman's ear and everything came to a screeching halt. Everything that had been floating earlier had now come crashing back to the ground and that also included the stretch limo making quite a bang.

"That was quite interesting…?" moving towards the young woman Charles found that she had returned to her undisturbed REM- sleep. Whatever it was that had been bothering her Logan had dispelled the nightmare and along with it her powers of telekinesis. Looking up at his old friend Charles found that Logan's eyed seemed to speak his fears; his old friend had begun to build a soft spot for the troubled youth. Touching Logan's arm seemed to bring him out of his own stupor and they entered the Manor.

***

5 am in the morning location

Danger Room

Morning drills were usually held around six am but Logan and Storm had been given a special assignment the new student needed to be tested on the control and limit on her powers. Standing in the control room the two eldest of the X-men watched as the new student handled all the obstacles well but then that's when things seemed to go all wrong at once. Éclair was evading a spinning blade when from behind her a laser found its mark. Fearful at first the teachers watched in awe as something than strange took place. Éclair's eyes started to glow a faint red as if laser beams were building behind them. Observing closer the teachers watched as it was too late to stop the program when Éclair's powers became too much for her mind to handle.

***

The upper levels of the Institute shook with such force it knocked all of the sleeping students from their beds awaking every single mutant to something that couldn't possibly be good. Running down to the lower levels of the Institute dressed and ready to take on this new threat the students were shocked to find something they thought they would never see. Punched into the wall farthest away from what use to be the danger room was lain their teachers Logan and storm. Scott and jean ran to their teacher's aid while the rest of the students stared at the youth suspended in midair above what use to be the danger room was now a torn mess of metal, obstacles and the control room.

"Vhat is she?" Kurt seemed to ask no one as he stared at the strange youth hanging seemingly from nothing. Stepping closer towards her Kurt stretched a single three fingered hand towards her when he instantly regretted doing anything in the first place. Caught off guard Kurt watch's as the girls head snap's forward and locks her glowing red eyes with his golden ones. Fearful as first Kurt pulls back only to watch a pained expression cross the young girls face. Determined to find out more Kurt does the unthinkable and teleports the troubled youth from hanging in the air to back on the ground. Holding her delicate frame in his arms Kurt looks to the rest of his team and then back down at the now unconscious young woman.

"Like Kurt… what were you like thinking. You could have gotten yourself killed by doing that!?" Kitty blew out all at once almost blowing Rogue's ears off. Wincing at her best friend Rogue looks strangely upon her half brother. Questioningly at first Rogue approach's the pair and stares down into the young girls face for a long five seconds before looking back up at her brother.

"Ah think that you should… take her to the med bay. She seems to have a high fever and it wont be going down anytime soon." Tapping her brother on the shoulder to get all of his attention Rogue just smiles for him, turning around she faces Scott and jean each carrying one of their teacher's unconscious bodies.

"We'll need to get them their quicker… Kitty can you phase them to the med bay… Storm looks like she's got more than a couple of bruises and Logan's going to need some bandages for his wounds."

"Sure Rogue… but like one question when did you become such a straight forward like person?" Kitty asked as she made her towards her friends instantly phasing them through the ground towards the medical bay.

"When mah brother need's me to be…" Rogue seemed to whisper to no one as she led her brother in the direction of the elevator towards the medical bay leaving the rest of her team in shock at her caring words.

Well that's it for chapter 1 hope everyone likes it

Please let me know what you think and ill be adding some more chapters soon

:Thanks for the reviews:

**General Gambit & inuyasha666hiei**


End file.
